Never can say goodbye to you
by SmurfGron
Summary: "Commment dire au revoir à la personne qui vous a tout donné, rendu heureuse... et fait le plus souffrir ?" Faberry ou la relation la plus compliquée que l'on ne connaisse. Mentions/Présence des Gleeks. Plus de détails dedans, ce résumé est une horreur. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** Romance, drama, angst, family.  
**Rating:** T (Quelques vulgarités et insinuations de relations sexuelles)  
**Characters :** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Judy Fabray, Franny Fabray-Miller, Beth Corcoran, Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe. Mentions de Blaine Anderson et d'autres.  
**Pairing :** Faberry. Seblaine. Mentions de Rachel/OOC, et de Sebtana.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'article de E! News n'est pas réel, et est une simple parodie.  
**Résumé : **Comment dire au revoir à _votre_ personne ? Celle qui vous a tout donné, rendu heureuse et... fait le plus souffrir. **  
**

**A/N 1 :** Courte fanfiction de quelques chapitres. Je voulais faire un OS à l'origine mais ça s'est avéré un peu trop long ^^ Pas plus de 4 ou 5 chapitres je pense. Cela respecte la saison 3 en entier (Rupture Finchel, accident de Quinn et compagnie). HAPPY ENDING. Oui, je sais, ça perturbe parfois les fins par très joyeuses. Haha  
**A/N 2 :** Je n'ai pas de bêta donc toutes les fautes d'orthographe sont ma responsabilité et je m'en excuse. Qu'on me les fasse remarquer c'est une chose, mais quand quelqu'un me fait la remarque et que cette personne elle-même n'est pas fichue d'écrire correctement son commentaire... Oh ironie.  
**A/N 3 :** Je ne ship pas particulièrement Seblaine ou Sebtana, à vrai dire à part Faberry en OTP et l'éradication de Finchel, je me fiche un peu des pairings car tout me plait^^ Cependant c'est pour un ami à moi qui aime ces deux pairings et puisque ça ne changeait rien à l'histoire qui se concentre sur Faberry, j'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir ^^

* * *

_**EXCLU E ! NEWS !  
L'actrice Quinn Fabray et sa femme, la chanteuse Rachel Berry seraient séparées ! **_

_Ensemble depuis maintenant 12 ans, mariées depuis 7 et mères de deux beaux enfants, le couple le plus in et le plus apprécié de notre génération aurait mis un terme à leur relation !_  
_Que s'est-il passé ?_  
_Une source proche du couple nous informe que la récompensée de deux Oscars serait aujourd'hui accro à la poudre blanche, et que la légende de Broadway ne souhaiterait plus que celle-ci s'approche de leur famille, jugeant sa femme trop dangereuse. La source ajoute que ce serait bel et bien définitif puisque Rachel aurait déjà refait sa vie avec Gavin Markson, le producteur de son prochain album solo. Deviendra-t-il la nouvelle figure parentale dans la vie d'Alison et Gabriel pendant que la célèbre blonde d'Hollywood se sèvrera en cure de désintoxication ? Comment ce rêve familial a pu en si peu de temps vivre une telle descente aux enfers ? Il y a encore quelques mois cette famille exposait encore son bonheur aux yeux de tout le monde! Selleront-elles cette séparation par un divorce ? Y-a-t-il encore un espoir de réconciliations ? Quinn acceptera-t-elle de voir son ex-femme refaire sa vie si vite ? Trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Restez connectés sur E ! News pour plus d'infos !_

Quinn soupira longuement en lisant ce mail que son agent publicitaire venait de lui envoyer. Elle secoua doucement la tête en posant son téléphone, essayant de chasser ces pensées de sa tête et de se re-concentrer sur sa tâche : ranger les affaires de ses enfants. Elle les avait pendant une semaine entière ! Rien que pour elle ! Et le meilleur dans tout ça ? Elle était elle-même en repos pour plusieurs semaines et pourrait ainsi profiter pleinement de ces deux amours. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait …

En ouvrant la dernière valise, elle fronça les sourcils, il manquait des choses.  
**« Ali ! Viens voir s'il te plait ! » **Cria-t-elle de la chambre pour que sa petite fille de 6 ans abandonne quelques minutes la télévision. La petite blonde arriva quelques secondes plus tard, doudou à la main.

**« Où sont tes affaires ma puce ? Je suis sûre d'avoir pris tous les sacs que maman a laissé dans l'entrée… Il n'y a que des jupes. »  
**  
La petite haussa les épaules, ses grand yeux verts arrondis fixant le sac posé sur le lit.

**« Tu te souviens avoir vu maman mettre toutes tes affaires dedans ? » **La fillette secoua la tête négativement. Quinn soupira, comme toujours depuis 3 mois, Alison ne parlait presque plus sauf si c'était réellement indispensable. L'actrice reposa le sac, abandonnant ce supplice, elle n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver. Même si elle trouvait un pyjama de remplacement pour Ali cette nuit, elle n'aurait pas d'affaires pour s'habiller le lendemain, ni pour le reste de la semaine. Et Quinn n'allait pas aller lui racheter une garde-robe complète pour une semaine sous prétexte que sa mère n'avait pas été fichue de penser au nécessaire tout de même. De plus, Alison possédait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et même plus chez Rachel. Écoutant sa conscience plutôt que sa rancœur, Quinn saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro raccourci.

Rachel se mouchait pour la énième fois devant une émission de télé réalité lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son appartement. Cela attira son attention. Si quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte de l'immeuble, elle aurait simplement ignorer ce dérangement mais là… Était-ce un voisin ? Les seules personnes qui possédaient la clef de l'immeuble étaient Sebastian, Santana -qui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis 3 mois-, la femme de ménage et… Quinn. Son estomac se noua à cette idée et elle sauta immédiatement du canapé. Son anxiété la fit brusquement ouvrir la porte et la réalisation la figea instantanément lorsqu'elle vit Quinn. Sa première pensée fut le regret de ne pas être présentable : jogging, pull d'université de Quinn trop grand pour elle, queue de cheval qui ressemblait à un terrain de guerre pour ses cheveux. Cette apparence n'était certainement pas celle dans laquelle elle voulait que Quinn la voit. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas d'effort vestimentaire lorsqu'elle était chez elle ? C'est vrai après tout, on ignore toujours qui peut débarquer comme ça sans prévenir ! Une célébrité, le président, un employeur ou … ou bien son ex-femme.

**« Quinn ! Qu'est-ce qu- Entre ! »** S'exclama-t-elle en se poussant de l'encadrement de la porte, laissant le passage libre.  
La blonde entra dans l'appartement en prenant compte des lieux : boites de chinois à emporter éparpillées sur la table basse, un verre de vin à moitié vide, deux bouteilles d'alcools : une de vin et une de vodka, et des mouchoirs. Partout. Utilisés.  
**« Voilà l'explication. » **se marmonna-t-elle à elle-même. Elle inspira légèrement, comme pour prendre une bouffée de courage et se tourna vers Rachel.

**« Je viens prendre des affaires pour Alison. Tu ne lui a presque rien mis dans sa valise. »** Dit-elle simplement. Elle n'avait dit l'envie ni la motivation de partir dans une dispute comme quoi l'alcool que Rachel ingurgitait à longueur de journée la rendait incapable de prendre soin de sa propre fille.

L'incompréhension prit place sur le visage de Rachel… Elle était pourtant sure d'avoir fait les valises des enfants ! De les voir faites correctement ! Ou bien peut-être qu'elle avait omis certaines choses… Cela restait assez flou dans sa tête. Il était préférable de se taire à ce moment.

**« Oh mmm… Je t'en prie vas-y tu sais où c'est… »** Dit-elle en désignant le couloir de l'appartement qui menait aux chambres. La blonde hocha la tête fermement et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, comme si cela ne faisait pas 3 mois qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce trajet, pourtant habituée à le faire depuis plus de 6 ans auparavant. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, Rachel lui demanda où était les enfants puisque ceux-ci étaient supposés être avec elle, et Quinn lui répondit simplement que Santana était venue les garder le temps qu'elle vienne prendre les affaires d'Alison.

Pendant que Quinn prenait ce dont elle avait besoin, Rachel en profita pour rapidement dissimuler les preuves de son aspect pitoyable. Elle éteignit la télévision, rangea l'alcool, jeta les mouchoirs et se regarda dans le miroir : elle avait l'air d'une épave. Entendant Quinn boucler la fermeture éclair du sac, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de sa changer. Elle opta donc pour s'essuyer rapidement le maquillage sur ses joues qui avait dégouliné de ses yeux et relâcha ses cheveux, espérant que cela ne soit pas pire que sa misérable queue de cheval.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une lionne, que Quinn se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Rachel se tourna brusquement.

**« Quinn attend ! »** Cela fit immédiatement stopper la blonde sans sa marche hâtive. **« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »**

**« Parler de quoi ? »**

Répondit sèchement Quinn. Rachel déglutit nerveusement en entendant le ton froid de la blonde.

**« C'est la première fois depuis que… Qu'on est seule. On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour parler tranquillement ? En adultes ? » **Demanda-t-elle gentiment, les yeux remplis d'espoir. La vision de ces grandes billes de couleur noisette la suppliant attendrit légèrement Quinn.

**« Rachel… Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps, besoin de réfléchir. »  
**  
**« Je sais Quinn, je le comprends et je le respecte. Simplement… Cela fait bientôt 3 mois. Et j-je me dis que depuis tu as dû y penser, au moins… au moins un peu. »  
**  
Quinn resta silencieuse, le regard porté vers le sol.

**« Nous devrions au moins parler des enfants, nous sommes deux mères responsables et je sais qu'ils passent bien avant tout ça pour toi aussi. Alison elle-elle refuse de parler et -»  
**  
**« Je sais. » **L'interrompit Quinn.

**« Tu sais, peut-être que si on pouvait lui donner un meilleur environnement, de quoi être mieux … »** Face au silence de la blonde, Rachel continua. **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne réessaierait pas Quinn ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas oublier ces derniers mois ? »  
**  
**« Pourquoi Rachel ? Tu me demande vraiment pourquoi ? » **S'énerva Quinn.

3 mois plus tôt.

_Six semaines que Quinn n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Six. Et encore, cette fois-là, elle était seulement rentrée deux jours… son dernier vrai séjour à New-York datait d'au moins trois mois. Mais Dieu qu'elle avait hâte. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et se sourit à elle-même. Elle avait dit à Rachel qu'elle arriverait seulement en fin de journée, et pourtant, à 15h, elle était dans un taxi qui l'amènerait tout droit au paradis : Gabriel serait probablement en train de faire sa sieste, Rachel serait en train d'écrire ses prochaines chansons. Le couple pourrait profiter un peu de leur retrouvailles avant d'aller chercher Alison à l'école et de passer une merveilleuse soirée en famille. Le lendemain, Quinn verrait Santana, Sebastian et tous ses autres amis qui lui manquaient tant.  
Elle entra dans l'immeuble, adressant un chaleureux sourire au gardien et prit l'ascenseur. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit avec ses clefs. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle laissa sa joie éclater.  
__**« Bébé ! Où es-tu ? » **__Elle avança d'avantage dans son petit cocon douillet et… se retrouva face à une vision d'horreur. Assise sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une vieille chemise de Quinn, une jeune femme d'un blond platine horripilant, buvant un verre d'eau.  
Naïvement, la première pensée de Quinn fut de se demander si Santana n'était pas venue garder Gabriel, le temps que Rachel aille faire des courses… Mais cette idée se dissipa rapidement de son esprit lorsqu'elle vit Rachel sortir de leur chambre, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un drap blanc autour d'elle …_

**« Je me suis excusée des centaines de fois Quinn ! Je suis sincèrement désolée et je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Que veux-tu de plus ? »** Demanda sèchement Rachel, ne supportant pas d'entendre une énième fois son erreur remise sur la table.  
Malheureusement ce ton exaspéré provoqua la colère de Quinn immédiatement. Celle-ci laissa s'échapper un petit rire jaune en tournant doucement la tête de gauche à droite, fixant Rachel.

**« Tu dis ça comme si tu avais simplement oublié de me prévenir d'un coup de fil que j'avais eu, tu réalises ça ? Tu m'as trompé Rachel ! Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'on est marié ! Alors qu'on s'est juré fidélité à vie ! Et tu attends que je puisse oublier tout ça avec des excuses ? »** Expliqua-t-elle calmement. Cependant, le calme chez Quinn Fabray, était l'équivalent de hurlements chez d'autres personnes. Quand la blonde était réellement en colère, plutôt que de crier pour se faire entendre, elle préférait parler simplement, sèchement, en pesant extrêmement bien ses mots pour pouvoir faire ressentir à l'autre personne toute la haine qu'elle avait en elle. Et Rachel le savait. Elle l'avait vu procéder avec Finn, avec Puck, ça avait toujours été pareil, même avec elle, lors des rares disputes qu'elles avaient eues durant leur relation.

**« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis consciente qu'il faut qu'on travaille sur ça m-mais tu me fais passer pour le vilain petit canard comme si tu n'avais strictement rien à te reprocher ! Ça ne t'est jamais traversé l'esprit que si j'avais fait cette connerie il y avait peut-être des raisons ? » **S'exclama la brunette.

**« Je ne me suis faite baisée par personne d'autre Rachel, alors arrête avec tes insinuations ridicules pour me faire porter le chapeau. »**

**« Je n'insinue pas ça. »** répondit la Diva. En voyant les yeux verts se remplis d'incompréhension et de questions se tournaient vers elle, elle reprit. **« Si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, et ne crois pas une seconde que j'en suis fière ou même que c'était prémédité, c'est parce que je me sentais seule Quinn. Et tu sais toi-même ce que la solitude peut nous conduire à faire.»**

**« Oh non non non Rachel, n'essaie même pas de comparer ça à ce que j'ai pu faire à l'âge de 16 ans, ça n'a strictement rien à voir. La solitude n'excuse en RIEN ton comportement. » **Dit la blonde la gorge serrée. Elle était à deux doigts d'exploser, se retenant le plus possible car elle ignorait elle-même ce qu'à cet instant elle aurait pu faire à Rachel si elle laissait ses émotions la guider.

**« Tu n'es jamais là Quinn ! »** S'exclama tout à coup la brunette. **« Tu passes ta vie à LA et à l'étranger pour tes tournages ! Tu reviens ici tous les 2 mois quelques jours à peine et tu es tellement épuisée qu'on ne fait plus rien ! Tu loupes toutes les premières fois des enfants ! Tu ne les vois même pas grandir ! »**

**« Je t'ai déjà demandé cent fois de venir vivre à Los Angeles avec moi Rachel ! Et c'est toi qui l'as refusé à chaque fois ! Si tu étais avec moi à LA on passerait beaucoup plus de temps ensemble ! On se verrait tous les soirs ! TU refuses de faire cet effort ! Mais évidemment tout est plus clair maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu étais satisfaite à l'idée d'avoir du temps à toi, de cette manière tu peux baiser n'importe quelle pute qui vient flirter avec toi juste parce que tu es célèbre ! » **Hurla la blonde.

**« Et pourquoi JE devrais abandonner NYC au juste ? Pourquoi se serait à moi de faire ce sacrifice Quinn ? »** Renchérit la Diva.

**« Tu es sérieuse là ? Tu as décidé d'arrêter ta carrière à Broadway Rachel ! Tu as dit toi-même préférer enregistrer des albums maintenant ! Ces albums tu peux les enregistrer de LA ! Tu n'as pas besoin de NYC pour ça ! J'ai besoin de LA pour MA carrière ! Je t'ai soutenu Rachel, depuis le début ! Je suis venue te rejoindre à NYC après Yale pour être avec toi alors que j'aurais pu directement filer à LA ! Pour être avec toi ! Parce que je savais que c'était ta passion et que tu étais faite pour ça ! » **

**« J'aime NYC Quinn ! Cette ville est toute ma vie ! Comment tu peux me demander de l'abandonner ? »**

**« Exactement comme tu m'as demandée de commencer ma carrière plus tard et de l'interrompre pour avoir des enfants. » **Dit Quinn d'un ton sec.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent sans un mot, seule leur respiration saccadée attestant de leur colère pouvait se faire entendre. Après quelques minutes, Quinn soupira et fit demi-tour, prête à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et partir, vite. L'air était suffoquant dans l'appartement. Cependant, les quelques mots de Rachel la firent s'arrêter net.

**« Beth s'est faite avortée. » **

Cela dura plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes même avant que Quinn ne trouve l'effort de se tourner vers Rachel, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait entendu. Était-ce réel ? Ou était-ce une technique pour que la Diva la fasse rester ici ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot n'en sorti. Le choc la rendait muette, immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
La brunette quant à elle possédait sur son visage une expression de peine, d'inquiétude. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança, sachant pertinemment ce que son ex-femme voulait savoir et n'arrivait pas à demander.

**« Ça s'est produit il y a cinq mois. Elle est venue plusieurs fois à ta recherche mais tu n'étais pas là alors elle a fini par me dire qu'elle était enceinte avant que ça soit trop tard. Elle n'osait pas en parler à Shelby. Elle a décidé de se faire avorter et m'a demandé de l'accompagner. »**

Suite à ces révélations la respiration de Quinn s'accéléra, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle tituba jusqu'à trouver appui sur un meuble pour éviter de tomber lamentablement par terre. En la voyant dans cet état, Rachel se précipita vers elle et essaya de la soutenir mais dès lors que ces mains frôlèrent les bras de la blonde, celle-ci coupa violemment le contact, préférant être seule le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Ce geste dérouta Rachel et sa confiance. Certes elle avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère, mais aussi parce que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle gardait ce secret pour elle. Elle avait promis à Beth de ne rien dire à Quinn, mais comment pouvait-elle ? Cet effort était inhumain. Mais à présent, voir sa femme dans cet état la fit regretter aussi tôt. Même lors de sa propre grossesse à 16ans, la blonde n'avait jamais réagi comme ça, n'avait jamais semblé si vulnérable et faible.

**« E-elle va mieux à présent. »** Dit la brunette, essayant de rassurer au mieux Quinn.

**« Comment tu peux oser dire ça ? As-tu simplement la moindre idée de ce que c'est que de tomber enceinte à cet âge-là e-et de… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Rachel ! Pourquoi ? C'est ma fille ! Mon bébé ! M- E-Et tu.. tu n'as rien dit. »** Sanglota Quinn, maintenant sagement assise par terre et adossé contre le mur. Elle trouva le silence en réponse. Oui, elle aurait pu entendre que Beth avait supplié Rachel en pleures de ne pas le dire, oui elle aurait pu entendre qu'une promesse était une promesse mais au fond, Rachel elle-même ignorait comment elle avait pu garder ça secret aussi longtemps, pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé à Quinn dès que Beth le lui avait dit.

**« C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Tu ne dis rien, tu fais tout dans le dos des gens, et tu choisis toujours le pire moment pour annoncer la vérité, tu choisis le meilleur moment pour faire souffrir les gens »** marmonna la blonde.

**« Excuse-moi ? TA propre fille est venue te chercher ici 5 fois Quinn, demandant à te voir, essayant de te joindre au téléphone pour te demander de rentrer à New-York parce qu'elle avait _besoin_ de te parler ! CINQ fois Quinn. Et TU n'étais jamais là ! TU n'étais pas fichue d'être là pour TA fille ! TA fille qui a suivi ton parcours et qui aurait voulu des conseils et du soutient ! La 6ème**** fois elle a fondu en larmes dans MES bras parce que tu étais encore on ne sait où dans le monde pour ton boulot ! Son choix n'a jamais été moi Quinn ! Elle te cherchait, mais tu n'as jamais prêté attention à ce que ta fille qui vient te voir peut-être 3 fois par an avait à te dire d'aussi important qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre sagement ton retour ! Je ne l'ai pas influencé dans son choix, je l'ai simplement soutenu et consoler après l'intervention. Tu crois que ça a été simple pour moi ? Tu crois que j'en ai pas souffert ? Non bien évidemment la vie pour Rachel Berry est tellement facile ! Mais bon sang Quinn ! Quand est-ce que tu réaliseras tes propres erreurs ! Si on en est là aujourd'hui c'est TA faute ! Si Alison ne veut plus parler c'est TA faute ! Si Beth s'est faite avortée c'est TA faute ! Et elle est probablement tombée enceinte en premier par TA faute car encore une fois t'étais pas là pour lui parler de tout ça ! Tout ça Quinn toute cette merde autour de toi, TU l'as provoquée ! Alors assume ! Arrête de jouer la victime ! Oui j'ai commis une erreur et j'en suis malade, je me dégoute mais moi au moins, je l'admets ! Je suis capable d'admettre mes erreurs à ta différence ! Et tu n'arriveras à rien tant que tu ne le feras pas non plus. » **Hurla Rachel, qui se laissa ensuite tomber par terre, s'adossant à son tour contre le canapé, fixant Quinn à sa droite près de la porte qui avait le regard dans le vide.

Aucune des deux ne réalisa le temps qu'il se passa sans qu'elles ne parlent. Après un moment, le silence de marbre fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Quinn. La sonnerie spécifique de Santana. Santana qui gardait les enfants. Santana qui travaillait ce soir. Santana qui tuerait Quinn si elle était en retard. Quinn se redressa péniblement et reprit le sac avec les affaires d'Alyson. Elle ouvrit la porte, et avant de partir, elle lança un dernier regard à Rachel.

**« J'ai pris une décision. Je veux le divorce Rachel. Mon avocat t'enverra les papiers, et ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse tout, au moins tout sera vite réglé. »**

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que la blonde quitta l'appartement, laissant la brune encore plus affligé qu'en début de soirée…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Merci pour les alertes et les reviews :) C'est difficile de répondre aux questions des commentaires sans spoiler l'histoire pour les autres, donc si vous voulez me demander quelque chose vous pouvez utiliser twitter : SmurfGron.  
Pour répondre rapidement à deux questions : Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de flashback sur leur vie ensemble avant que out ne s'écroule mais on en a quelques aperçus dans leur pensées (notamment dans ce chapitre), et pour le "Est-ce la seule fois où Rachel a trompé Quinn?" cela sera éclairci un peu plus tard ;) Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Quinn rentra dans son appartement et secoua ses cheveux mouillés, laissant son parapluie dans l'entrée et enlevant ses chaussures trempées. Toute la journée la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber, étant accompagnée de bourrasques de vent violent et du tonnerre qui n'arrêtait pas de gronder. En se baladant entre les buildings de la ville on aurait cru revoir une scène du film _« Le Jour d'après »_ quand la fin du monde arrive. Ironie puisque si Quinn était sortie, cela avait été pour aller chercher quelque chose signifiant aussi une fin proche : les papiers de divorces.

Après avoir prit une douche bien chaude pour se réchauffer, elle enfila un jogging et un vieux pull portant l'inscription NYADA dessus. A l'origine il appartenait à Rachel, mais Quinn en avait fait sa propriété un matin alors que Rachel avait passé la nuit dedans, prétextant qu'il aurait l'odeur de la brunette dessus. En échange, Rachel avait pris celui de Quinn. Bien sûr depuis toutes ces années, l'odeur avait disparu, mais Quinn était toujours autant confortable dedans.

En revenant dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, elle ouvrit une bouteille de vin rouge et se rempli un verre, buvant quelques gorgées rapides comme pour s'hydrater. Sauf qu'on ne s'hydrate pas avec du vin. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon en prenant au passage la grande enveloppe marron qui dépassait de son sac puis s'avachit sur le canapé en soupirant doucement. Les soirées ici étaient bien solitaires depuis qu'elle avait re-déposé Alison et Gabriel chez Rachel à la fin du week-end. C'était jeudi, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser sa discussion avec Rachel. L'empêchant de dormir, de faire quelque chose de concret dans la ville, lui faisant réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, au fait qu'elle n'avait pas été présente. Toutes les paroles que la brunette avait hurlé tourbillonnaient comme un siphon dans sa tête.

Certes, elle admettait à présent qu'elle n'était pas blanche comme neige dans l'histoire. Mais Rachel ? Rachel n'avait même pas essayé de régler quoi que ce soit, préférant s'échapper et la blesser plutôt que de trouver une solution en lui parlant. Rachel lui avait menti et cacher des choses si importantes… Beth. Quinn n'avait pas osé appeler sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ne voulait pas trahir la confiance que Beth avait en Rachel mais surtout, elle n'osait pas appeler car elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Elle réfléchissait à tout cela. Un 'désolé' n'aurait rien changé, aurait probablement mis Beth en colère. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle imaginait en essayant de se mettre à sa place. Si quinze ans plus tôt Quinn avait pu avoir quelqu'un à qui elle aurait pu parler de sa grossesse, quelqu'un de proche sur qui elle pouvait compter mais que cette personne n'avait pas prêté attention à sa détresse, l'avait ignoré pensant que tout allait bien pour Quinn, si dans son monde à elle ça allait. Qu'est-ce que Quinn aurait voulu entendre ? Elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu avait été un silence de sa mère et une exclusion à vie de son père. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Beth. Elle ne renierait jamais Beth. Rachel non plus, Beth était devenue une réelle petite sœur à ses yeux. Puck non plus, il aurait sans doute tué ou castré le garçon qui l'avait mise enceinte, mais jamais il n'aurait tourné le dos de sa fille. Shelby ? Shelby, Quinn l'ignorait. Mais cette femme aimait tellement l'adolescente qu'elle doutait tout de même d'une quelconque mauvaise réaction. Mais qui sait ? Si Beth n'avait pas osé lui en parler, il y avait peut-être des raisons à ça ?  
Tout ce que savait Quinn aujourd'hui, c'était que sa fille, son bébé, avait vécu l'une des pires épreuves qui puissent exister, et elle n'avait pas été fichue d'être là quand celle-ci avait réclamé son aide et son soutien. Et ça, Quinn ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

La jeune trentenaire se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers le meuble qui soutenait à présent sa propre petite télévision, puisque la grande était restée à la maiso—chez Rachel. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortie plusieurs paquets de photos en vrac. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il aurait fallu un jour les tirer, les ranger chronologiquement dans un album plutôt que de les laisser trainer dans son tiroir de table de nuit dans son ancienne maison.

Et puis, lorsqu'elle avait fait ses valises, ça avait été finalement plus simple de toutes les prendre d'une poignée de main plutôt que de devoir transporter des dizaines d'album. Pendant un moment elle avait songé à réellement les trier, jeter celles de Rachel, d'elles deux et garder uniquement celles de ses enfants et de ses amis. Et puis les jours passèrent et Quinn se résigna à cette idée. Pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait plus, mais parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

A cet instant, elle n'aurait su expliquer clairement les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Toutes ces photos entrainaient une contradiction entre son cœur et son esprit. Rachel et elle en hiver dans les jardins de YALE, emmitouflées dans des anoraks, écharpes et bonnets. Elles avaient toutes les deux le bout du nez tout rouge, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Rachel de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur celui de Quinn, qui elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Rachel lors de son premier show à Broadway, émerveillée par l'ovation du public qu'elle recevait pour la première fois. Thanksgiving quelques années plus tard, tous les Berry et les Fabrays –à l'exception de Russel mais avec la présence de l'ainée des sœurs Fabray, Franny et son mari- réunis dans une même pièce, célébrant ensemble dans une ambiance chaleureuse et tolérante vis à vis de l'annonce du jeune couple surnommé 'Faberry' à l'époque par Brittany. Santana, Sebastian, Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Sugar, Artie, Sam réunis dans le salon de leur minuscule appartement à New-York pour un karaoké enflammé, Quinn éméchée mais retenant Rachel sur ses genoux pour que la brunette laisse le micro aux autres au moins une fois dans la soirée. Ce jour où elles s'étaient dit _« oui »_ dans leur magnifique robe blanche, toutes deux ressemblant à deux anges pleurant de joie, des étoiles dans les yeux, une promesse d'amour infini. Rachel, étendue sur le ventre nue, un drap blanc recouvrant simplement ses fesses rondes photo prise à son insu par Quinn le lendemain d'une nuit torride durant leur voyage de noce. Quinn à la maternité, donnant le sein à un petit bébé blond dans ses bras, et Rachel les regardant si tendrement. Alison il n'y a même pas 1 an de ça, penchée sur le berceau de Gabriel qui avait quelques jours, un air incrédule sur le visage. Pourquoi un enfant ne faisait-il que dormir ? Les enfants étaient censés jouer avait-elle alors dit à Rachel lorsqu'elle celle-ci lui avait demandé à quoi elle pensait. Et puis, toute la petite famille s'amusant au parc. Rachel avec Alison sur ses genoux descendant le toboggan. Quinn qui faisait applaudir Gabriel qui riait aux éclats dans ses bras. En réalité cela avait été une photo de paparazzis. Mais Quinn l'avait tellement trouvé adorable qu'elle l'avait faite éditée et imprimée pour garder en mémoire cette belle journée. Enfin, une photo datant de quelques mois : Quinn seule à Hawaï pour le tournage d'un énième film. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Oh non, l'âge n'avait pas modifié ses traits fins, et elle ne s'était pas laissée aller, son métier lui empêché cette attitude. En réalité si on regardait la photo dans son ensemble, on pouvait voir une magnifique blonde, sexy et bronzée. Mais si on connaissait Quinn et qu'on se concentrait sur son visage, on remarquait que ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi pétillants et son sourire pas aussi joyeux que sur les photos précédentes. Et même si la blonde refusait de l'avouer à haute voix, elle savait pertinemment que ces semaines sur l'île n'avaient pas été paradisiaques comme son agent lui avait assuré. Non, voir Rachel une fois par semaine via une webcam, apercevoir Alison derrière qui refusait de parler, savoir que Gabriel était déjà couché car elle appelait toujours trop tard, tout cela ne suffisait pas. Cela n'avait jamais suffi.

Malheureusement les pensées qui suivirent furent Rachel seule à la maison durant l'absence de Quinn. Seule, ou pas entièrement. Les visions de cette blonde platine resurgirent tout à coup. Elle portait la _chemise de Quinn_. Elle buvait un verre d'eau tranquillement comme si elle était chez elle. Elle avait-elle avait osé aller dans le _lit de Quinn_, embrasser _sa_ Rachel, toucher _sa_ Rachel. Et _sa_ Rachel l'avait laissé faire. Rachel l'avait même avoué et ne s'en cachait plus. Rachel l'avait trompé. Alors qu'elles étaient mariées, mamans, ensemble depuis plus de douze ans.

Et tout ceci fit comme un déclic dans la tête de Quinn. Elle inspira profondément en remettant violemment les photos dans le tiroir, fini d'une traite son verre de vin puis le posa sur la table basse, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, ouvrant rapidement l'enveloppe et sortant les papiers. Elle saisit un stylo et tourna rapidement les pages. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire tout ça. Elle savait déjà le contenu de ces documents : Rachel gardait tout et avait la garde des enfants la semaine. Quinn les aurait un week-end sur deux et pendant les vacances scolaires –si elle avait du temps libre. Le seul avantage dans cette séparation était l'argent : aucune des deux n'en avait besoin, donc pas d'histoire de pensions. Elle lut rapidement les dernières lignes avant de voir son nom en bas de la feuille, à côté de celui de Rachel. Et puis deux espaces blanc en dessous de chacun, l'endroit où il suffisait d'une signature pour que tout soit terminé. Rachel allait-elle signer ? Quinn l'ignorait. La brunette n'avait pas harcelé son avocat mais n'avait pas réellement l'air de vouloir le divorce. Ou peut-être était-ce une façade ? Peut-être n'attendait-elle que ça pour aller rejoindre sa maitresse ? Ces idées engendrèrent une vague de nausée dans l'organisme de Quinn et elle saisit la bouteille de rouge pour boire une grosse gorgée directement au goulot. Elle reposa la bouteille, inspira profondément et déplaça sa main vers l'espace blanc.

Mais au moment où Quinn Berry-Fabray (elle avait fini par céder au chantage de Rachel lorsque celle-ci avait voulu que son nom soit en premier) allait signer, son téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter et poser son stylo pour répondre lorsqu'elle reconnut la sonnerie spécialisée de sa mère.

* * *

Après avoir diné en tête à tête avec la blondinette, la rassurant sur les orages et la violente pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber, Rachel alla coucher Gabriel pendant qu'Alison prenait son bain. Elle mit la petite en pyjama et l'accompagna dans sa chambre pour lui lire une histoire. Ce soir le livre parlait de jeunes filles rêvant de devenir des princesses, de vivre longtemps heureuses avec leur prince et d'avoir de nombreux enfants. La morale du conte : si l'on veut quelque chose, qu'on en a vraiment vraiment vraiment envie et qu'on s'en donne les moyens, alors tous est possible. Jusque-là Rachel était d'accord. Elle avait été à Broadway parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, parce qu'elle avait travaillé pour ça. Son avis changea cependant quand juste avant de sombre au pays du sommeil, elle attendit Alison murmurait _'J'aimerai vraiment vraiment vraiment que maman revienne vivre à la maison'_. La Diva se retint une énième fois d'exploser en larmes. Elle ferma simplement le livre, embrassa tendrement sa fille sur le front et sortie de la chambre en inspirant profondément pour ne pas craquer. Elle alla à la cuisine et se mit à faire la vaisselle à la main. Au moins cela l'occupait. C'était toujours plus intéressant que de se morfondre devant la télévision en pleurant comme une madeleine.

A vrai dire elle ignorait encore comment elle possédait suffisamment de larmes pour pleurer après tout ce temps. Cela faisait trois mois. Trois long mois qu'elle avait commis une erreur irréparable et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se reprendre en main. Elle ne désirait pas passer à autre chose, loin de là, mais bon sang, si seulement elle arrivait à passer une journée sans pleurer ! Sa gorge se serrait dès qu'elle voyait quelque chose lui faisant penser à Quinn. Que ce soit sa bouteille de shampoing dans la salle de bain, ces nombreux livres sur l'étagère de la chambre, le bacon dans le frigo (Quinn avait malheureusement transmis son obsession à Alison qui en mangeait presque tous les jours). Et puis il y avait tous ces autres éléments dans la vie de tous les jours : voir la tête de Quinn partout dans les cinémas et sur les bus, voir deux femmes se tenir la main dans la rue, voir Santana la fusillant des yeux quand elle venait voir les enfants, voir les yeux de Sebastian remplis de peine quand il la prenait dans ses bras, entendre la voix pleine de regrets de son père quand elle l'avait au téléphone et lui disait à quel point Quinn lui manquait. Et tout simplement : voir tous les jours Alison. La petite fille était le portrait craché de l'actrice, comme Beth l'était aussi. Les mêmes cheveux dorés, les mêmes yeux hazel, les mêmes mimiques. La présence de son ex-femme dans sa vie la hantait tel un fantôme.

La chanteuse avait beau essayé de refouler tous ses souvenirs, elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Quinn parte, elle ne voulait pas mettre un terme à leur mariage, mais comment faire ? Elle l'avait fait comprendre à Quinn. Pourtant elle avait reçu le matin mail un mail de son avocat lui annonçant que la blonde était passée au bureau chercher les papiers de divorce. Ainsi, elle essayait de se préparer psychologiquement à les recevoir dans les jours à venir. Les signerait-elle ? Pouvait-elle trouver une idée pour retarder l'échéance ? Elle était Rachel Berry-Fabray après tout. Ce qu'elle désirait, elle l'obtenait. Elle n'avait pas hésité à envoyer une lycéenne dans une maison de crack, fait croire à Finn que sa petite amie le tromper, embrasser Puck pour rendre Finn (et sans doute Quinn) jaloux. Bien sûr elle n'était pas fière de toutes ces choses. Mais à cet instant, la brunette priait pour avoir une idée complètement dingue qui lui permettrait de retarder ce divorce. Avait-elle la force de se battre ? Oui. Oserait-elle se battre face à son ex-femme ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle voulait la récupérer, trouver un moyen de le faire. Cependant la colère et la tristesse de la blonde l'en empêcher. D'une certaine façon, Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'une fois tout ça terminé, la blonde pourrait enfin respirer et redevenir heureuse. Tandis qu'une lutte incessante en ramenant sans arrêt leurs problèmes ne ferait que l'énerver et la blesser d'avantage. Peut-être pouvait-elle refuser le contrat de répartition des biens ? Est-ce que cela se faisait ça ? Retarder un divorce parce que l'on n'accepte pas tout ce que nous donne notre ex ? N'était-ce pas un peu ridicule ? Rachel l'ignorait. Le seul divorce qu'elle avait connu était celui de Judy et Russel, et cela datait. Elle n'était même pas réellement amie avec Quinn à cette époque. Pouvait-elle engager quelqu'un qui la kidnapperait ? Au moins elle était sure de ne pas pouvoir signer ces foutus papiers. Oui mais… pauvres enfants. Ils étaient déjà privés d'une mère la plupart du temps, cela serait cruel de leur ajouter ça. Simuler une maladie ? Non. Faire croire qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu les papiers ? Pourquoi pas. Mais Quinn s'empresserait surement d'aller en chercher des nouveaux et il faudrait tout recommencer. Et pourquoi ne pas simplement parler à la blonde ? Parce qu'elle avait déjà essayé plus d'une fois et que cela finissait toujours en disputes.

Rachel soupira une énième fois. La vaisselle était terminée. Elle opta une seconde pour aller se coucher, mais en voyant qu'il n'était même pas vingt et une heure, elle changea d'avis, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se morfondrait dans son lit. Elle songea ensuite à boire un verre, mais encore une fois, se retint. Elle buvait trop récemment et commençait même à ressentir un certain besoin de boire en plein milieu de la journée. Quinn avait même assisté à l'une de ses beuveries solitaires. Et s'il y avait une chose que Rachel n'allait pas encore foirer : c'était son organisme. Elle était maman, une maman qui cherchait un moyen de récupérer sa femme. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour devenir alcoolique. Elle se résigna donc et préféra simplement manger quelques carrés de chocolat : il lui fallait tout de même quelque chose pour la consoler après tout.

C'est en passant dans le salon qu'elle remarqua que l'écran de son téléphone portable était allumé. Elle le saisit et vit trois appels manqués de Quinn. La brunette s'en voulu à mort. Elle mettait son téléphone en silencieux tous les soirs pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête pour ne pas aller le voir de temps en temps ! Quinn l'avait appelée ! Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis qu'elle avait déposé les enfants dimanche dernier devant la maison. A vrai dire ce jour-là, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient simplement fait un signe de la main, Quinn n'était même pas sortie de la voiture. Leur dernière conversation remontait à la semaine d'avant, quand Rachel… Quand elle lui avait dit pour Beth. Depuis cela avait été le silence radio. Et là Quinn appelait trois fois de suite ? Une vague de panique s'empara de la brunette. Elle se précipita à tapoter rapidement sur son écran pour que l'appel s'établisse et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Rachel avait toujours affirmé avoir un sixième sens. Et malheureusement pour elle, cela se confirma lorsqu'elle entendit la voix inquiète et précipitée de Quinn.

- « Rachel ? J-Je pourrais pas garder les enfants ce week-end. Il faut que j'aille à Lima. »

- « Quinn est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes. »

- « J-Je. Franny. Franny a eu un accident de voiture e-et e-elle est à l'hôpital et- Il faut que j'y aille. »

- « Quinn je t'en prie calme-toi, tu as eu ta mère au téléphone ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

- « J'en sais rien Rachel ! Maman était en pleure à me dire que Franny n'était pas réveillée et j-je, je t'en prie ne complique pas les choses. »

- « N-non je t'assure Quinn j-je ne veux pas compliquer les choses. Laisse-moi t'accompagner, s'il te plait. Et laisse-moi finir avant de me contredire. Je sais qu'on a pas passé de temps ensemble depuis des mois mais tu sais que je tiens à Franny et Judy. Vous allez avoir besoin de quelqu'un sur place Quinn et je… laisse-moi venir s'il te plait. »

- « … »

- « Quinn ? »

- « Les enfants ? »

- « J'appelle Santana tout de suite, Sebastian si elle ne peut pas. Ou Kurt, ou Sam ou même Shelby. Quelqu'un les gardera. »

- « Je te prends un billet d'avion, soit à l'aéroport à 8h demain. »

Et Quinn raccrocha. La brunette souffla bruyamment. Tant d'images refaisaient surface dans sa tête. Ce jour de mars lorsque Quinn… Oh mon dieu non. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se mette à revoir ses images. Quinn qui devait y repenser aussi. Et Judy. Oh pauvre Judy. Voir son autre fille à l'hôpital. '_Non Rachel, ne pleure pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Quinn a accepté ta présence, c'est qu'elle en a sans doute besoin, c'est qu'elle ne se sent pas capable de gérer ça seule. Si tu y vas c'est pour être forte et les soutenir. Pour t'occuper d'elles. C'est le moment d'oublier tes problèmes, le moment de soutenir celle qui t'as toujours soutenue. Allez Rachel, tu peux y arriver.'  
_Et sur ces pensées, la brunette se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle en sortie rapidement une valise et fourra rapidement quelques vêtements tout en composant le numéro de Santana. Elle reçut tout d'abord des hurlements et insultes de la Latina, mais une fois que Rachel lui expliqua la raison de son appel, Santana se tut immédiatement et promis d'être là à 5h30 tapante pour garder les enfants.

* * *

Quand Quinn arriva à l'aéroport le lendemain matin, elle vit son ex-femme assise toute droite à deux mètres de la porte d'embarquement. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'actrice aurait souri. Rachel se plaçait toujours près de la porte pour être sûre de ne pas rater le vol, argumentant qu'avec le bruit des aéroports, on n'entendait pas toujours les annonces passées au micro. L'actrice inspira profondément et se dirigea vers elle. Dès que la Diva la vit, elle se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Ce contact si familier, qui lui manquait chaque jour lui faisait le plus grand bien. Mais la tristesse qu'elle ressentait ne pouvait cacher sa colère toujours présente. C'est ainsi qu'après seulement deux petites secondes, la blonde coupa le contact. Si la brunette parut déconcerter par le geste, elle le cacha vite, préférant demander des nouvelles de son ex belle-sœur. Quinn lui expliqua ce qu'elle savait, ce que sa mère avait réussi à articuler au téléphone mais malheureusement ces renseignements ne signifiaient pas grand-chose pour les deux jeunes femmes. La seule chose clairement compréhensible était que Franny ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et qu'elle avait un bras de casser. Quinn avait songé à appeler David, son beau-frère mais s'était résignée en se disant qu'il devait probablement être au chevet de son épouse.

Après ces quelques nouvelles, le silence s'installa entre l'ancien couple. Elles patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles embarquent. Et cela continua une fois dans l'avion. C'est seulement après 45 minutes de vol que Quinn ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

**« Je… Je peux te demander un service ? »**

**« Tout ce que tu veux. »** répondit sincèrement Rachel.

La blonde prit une grande inspiration et évita le contact des yeux.

**« J-Je n'ai toujours pas dit à ma mère ou ma sœur qu'on était séparée. Et… Je ne pense pas que ça soit le meilleur moment pour leur annoncer. »** Dit simplement Quinn.

Cette révélation choqua quelque peu Rachel. Quinn avait toujours tout dit à sa famille concernant sa relation avec Rachel. Lorsqu'elles étaient sorties ensemble, leurs disputes, la demande en mariage, tout. Et trois mois plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas annoncé ce que Rachel avait fait ? Pourquoi ?

**« Oh. »** Fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à dire.

**« J'ignore pourquoi. Mais, est-ce que, le temps du séjour à Lima on peut prétendre que tout va bien ? J'ai pas envie de les inquiéter. »**

**« Je comprends et… ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien et ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé. »**

**« Merci »** répondit simplement l'actrice, sans donner de précision.

Et le silence se réinstalla. Il y avait tellement de choses que Rachel aurait voulu dire à cet instant. Sachant que Quinn ne pouvait pas s'en aller, qu'elle ne hurlerait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'affronter cette conversation. Mais elle se retint. Elle se retint pour Quinn. Elle se retint parce qu'elle savait qu'à ce moment précis, son ex-femme n'avait pas envie de ressentir un couteau s'enfoncer dans la plaie en parlant de leur couple. Alors elle se contenta de penser. Penser à ce qu'elle dirait à Judy. Penser à Franny. Si Rachel avait été catholique, elle aurait prié. A la place, elle essaya tant bien que mal d'invoquer Dieu en lui expliquant que même si elle ne suivait pas la religion, elle la respectait et le supplia de faire quelque chose pour Franny, pour Quinn. Elle le supplia de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Et puis elle tenta sa chance en le suppliant d'arranger les choses entre elle et Quinn. Mais c'est quand elle commença à lui demander ça, que Quinn reprit la parole.

**« Je n'ai pas osé appeler Beth. J'ignore quoi lui dire. Est-ce que je dois lui dire que je sais ? Est-ce que je dois attendre ? Est-ce qu'elle voudra me reparler un jour ? J'ai tellement honte. »**

Pendant quelques instants, Rachel ignora si Quinn lui parlait réellement à elle, ou bien si elle se parlait à elle-même. Et puis, la blonde tourna son visage vers elle et pour la première fois depuis le matin, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et la brunette comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse.

**« Beth ne t'en veux pas Quinn. Elle était perdue quand tu n'étais pas là oui, mais elle ne t'en veut pas, ça j'en suis sure. Et, le mieux à faire c'est attendre qu'elle te le dise. Va la voir, sortez toutes les deux et demande lui comment elle va, parle-lui de sa vie. Excuse-toi de ne pas avoir été assez là et tu verras que tout ira bien. »**

**« Tu crois que ça suffira ? »**

**« Beth est ton portrait craché Quinn, physiquement mais aussi caractériellement. »**

**« Justement. Elle ne s'ouvrira jamais à moi. »**

**« Tu te trompes. Elle est toi à ton âge, pas toi à tes seize ans. Et tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu t'ouvres aux gens, tu cherches à comprendre avant de leur en vouloir et si tu finis par pardonner, parce que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde Quinn Fabray. Et Beth a hérité de tout ça. Alors parle-lui. N'aie pas peur. »**

**« D'admettre mes erreurs ? » **Demanda la blonde, arquant son sourcil parfaitement épilé, en regardant dans les yeux noisette qui la fixaient.

**« Si tu te sens prête… » **Répondit doucement la chanteuse.

**« Je le suis. » **


End file.
